Připoutejte se, prosím! (1980)
Připoutejte se, prosím! (anglicky: Airplane!) je americká komedie z roku 1980, kterou režírovali Jim Abrahams, David Zucker a Jerry Zucker. Scénář, kromě režisérské trojice, napsali Arthur Hailey, Hall Bartlett a John C. Champion. Producenty byli Jon Davison a Howard W. Koch. Ve filmu se objevili herci jako: Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Lloyd Bridges, Peter Graves, Julie Hagerty, Robert Hays nebo Leslie Nielsen. Film se umístil na šestém místě v seznamu 100 nejvtipnějších filmů. V průzkumu od Channel 4 ve Spojeném království, který proběhl v roce 2007, je snímek považován za druhý nejlepší komediální film všech dob, hned po Životě Briana od Monty Python. V roce 2008 byl vybrán časopisem Empire jako jeden z 500 nejlepších filmů všech dob a v roce 2012 byl zvolen jako číslo jedna v anketě 50 nejvtipnějších komedií. Na film navazuje druhý díl s názvem Připoutejte se, prosím! 2. Obsah Bývalý námořní pilot Ted Striker dostal kopačky od své dlouholeté přítelkyně Elaine Dickinsonové, která pracuje jako letuška u Trans American Airlines. Aby ji získal zpátky, rozhodne se za ní vydat na palubu letadla, i když má averzi vůči všemu okřídlenému, jelikož za války přišel o několik svých spojenců. Během letu se snaží s Elaine promluvit, ale náhle dojde k indispozici pilotů, kteří se otráví jídlem, a tak je na Tedovi, aby s letadlem bezpečně přistál. Obsazení Tvůrci * Režie: Jim Abrahams, David Zucker, Jerry Zucker * Námět: Arthur Hailey (televizní hra), Jim Abrahams, David Zucker, Jerry Zucker * Scénář: Arthur Hailey, Hall Bartlett, John C. Champion, Jim Abrahams, David Zucker, Jerry Zucker * Produkce: Jon Davison, Howard W. Koch * Hudba: Elmer Bernstein * Kamera: Joseph F. Biroc * Střih: Patrick Kennedy * Casting: Joel Thurm * Výprava: Ward Preston * Dekorace: Anne D. McCulley * Kostýmy: Rosanna Norton * Masky: Edwin Butterworth, Rob Bottin, Bob Stein * Kaskadéři: Bruce Paul Barbour, Sandra Lee Gimpel, Leslie Hoffman, C.D. Smith, Roger Creed, Chuck Hayward, Janet Brady, Steven Burnett, Paula Dell, Gene LeBell, Mary Peters, Diane Peterson, Dar Robinson, Rick Seaman, Greg Walker, Jesse Wayne, Paula Marie Moody, Esther Palmisano, Nick Palmisano, Russell Saunders Herci Výroba Natáčení Film se natáčel v období od 29. července do 31. srpna 1979. Natáčení probíhalo na mezinárodním letišti v Los Angeles, v Paramount Studios a Universal Studios, na pláži Westward Beach, v Griffith Park a také v Culver City ve státě Kalifornie. Vydání Světová premiéra filmu proběhla 2. července 1980. V České republice (tehdy ještě Československu) to bylo 9. srpna 1983. 23. října 2000 vyšel film v USA na DVD a 25. září 2011 zase na Blu-ray. V Česku vyšel zatím pouze na DVD, a to 1. června 2001. Ohlasy Film se od kritiků dočkal všeobecně pozitivních reakcí a je považován za jeden z nejlepších filmů roku 1980. Web Rotten Tomatoes mu udělil 97%, na IMDb je hodnocen 7,8/10 a na ČSFD má zase 79%. Ocenění Výhra Nominace Zajímavosti Použitá hudba * „Stayin' Alive” - Bee Gees * „Ústřední melodie filmu Čelisti” - John Williams * „Notre Dame Victory March” - Michael J. Shea, J.H. O'Donnell a John F. Shea * „River of Jordan” - Peter Yarrow * „Everything's Coming Up Roses” - Stephen Sondheim a Jule Styne * „Respect” - Otis Redding * „1812 Overture” - Petr Iljič Čajkovskij Postřehy * Připoutejte se, prosím! ve svém příběhu odkazuje na filmy jako: On řádí v New Yorku (1928), Čaroděj ze země Oz (1939), Pinocchio (1940), Knute Rockne All American (1940), Casablanca (1942), Když jsi odešel (1944), Odtud až na věčnost (1953), Shane (1953), Rozbouřené nebe (1954), Mosty na Toko-Ri (1954), Crash Landing (1958), Spartakus (1960), Dr. Divnoláska aneb Jak jsem se naučil nedělat si starosti a mít rád bombu (1964), Flug in Gefahr (1964), Fantastická cesta (1966), Čelisti (1975), Terror in the Sky (1971), Dobrodružství Poseidonu (1972), Letiště 1975 (1974), Murder on Flight 502 (1975), Letiště '77 (1977), Horečka sobotní noci (1977), The Kentucky Fried Movie (1977) a Půlnoční expres (1978). Především ale paroduje snímky Zero Hour! (1957) a Letiště (1970). * Film odkazuje také na seriály jako: General Motors Presents (1952), Fury (1955), The Big Valley (1965), MisteRogers' Neighborhood (1968), 60 Minutes (1968), San Francisco International Airport (1970). * Aeromexico byla jediná letecká společnost, která film koupila pro promítání cestujícím během letu. * David Letterman dělal kamerové zkoušky pro roli Teda Strikera. * Videohra, kterou hrají ve středisku řízení letového provozu, je Basketball (1978) pro Atari 2600. * Ethel Merman trvala na tom, že si na natáčení bude brát svého vlastního kadeřníka. * Děj filmu se odehrává dne 5. března 1980. * Film se objevil v knize „1001 filmů, které musíte vidět, než umřete” od Stevena Schneidera. * Pro hlasy, které zní na letišti z rozhlasu, najali tvůrci muže a ženu, kteří namluvili hlášení pro losangelské letiště také ve skutečnosti. * Ke slavné scéně, kdy letadlo projede obřím oknem terminálu, řekl producent Jon Davison, že mu přišlo mnoho dopisů od pilotů, ve kterých psali, že se jim málem stalo něco podobného. Někteří z nich byli prý tak blízko, že se čumákem dotýkali skla. * Postava doktora Rumacka, kterou ztvárnil Leslie Nielsen, byla pojmenována po sousedovi Zuckerových, doktoru Barrym Rumackovi. * Do role Teda Strikera byl zvažován zpěvák Barry Manilow. Galerie Připoutejte se, prosím!-5.jpg Připoutejte se, prosím!-3.jpg Připoutejte se, prosím!-2.jpg Připoutejte se, prosím!-8.jpg Připoutejte se, prosím!-7.jpg Připoutejte se, prosím!-4.jpg Připoutejte se, prosím!-6.jpg Odkazy Související * Soundtrack k filmu * Postavy z filmu Externí * Připoutejte se, prosím! na Rottentomatoes.com * Připoutejte se, prosím! na IMDb.com * Připoutejte se, prosím! na ČSFD.cz Kategorie:Filmy Kategorie:Leslie Nielsen/Filmografie